The objective of this study is to obtain longitudinal descriptive data on the experiences of families with first born infants. Three groups of families will be studied: those in which the mother plans to be the full time caregiver for the infant during its first year; families in which the mother plans to be employed before the baby's first birthday, but is not employed when the baby is 3 months old; and families in which the mother is employed by the infant's 3 month birthday. At 3 months and again at 12 months, two observations are carried out in the families' homes when mother, father and baby are together and one observation is carried out when mother an baby are alone. Parents are also interviewed, asked to complete a Q-sort to measure their perceptions of their infant's temperament, and asked to complete a time log of a weekdays' and weekend-day's participation in household and child care tasks. Data analysis will consist of cross-sectional and longitudinal comparisons of the three groups.